


耳廓狐饲养日记

by fenglinwan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenglinwan/pseuds/fenglinwan
Summary: ⚠️社畜モブ×耳廓狐精レオ⚠️第一人称⚠️有关耳廓狐的一切描写均来源于网络和想当然⚠️个人xp放出
Kudos: 2





	耳廓狐饲养日记

市立野生动物园遗失了一只耳廓狐幼崽，据报道是在运输途中不慎丢失的。看到这则新闻时，距离我家多出一位房客已经过去很多天了。  
捡到它的第一天，它浑身泥泞，浅浅的皮毛上到处是细小的擦伤，眼睛眯缝着睁不开，只会小声地哀叫。它幼小得整只身体连脑袋只有我手掌大小，耳朵无精打采地垂落，蓬松的尾巴有气无力地拖在身后，还以为它活不过当晚。用热毛巾简单为它清理了一下，拿着浅口盆盛了热牛奶凑到它嘴边，它勉强打起了了精神，睡眼惺忪地趴住了盆子。为了防止它打翻牛奶，不得不用手牢牢地按住盆沿，看它伸长脖子，尖嘴里探出粉色的舌头，一小口一小口地舔着牛奶喝，黑色的嘴上画了一圈白色的牛奶边。  
它是公的，所以为它取了一个男孩子的名字；它又那么娇小孱弱，所以我一直称呼它为“レオちゃん”。最初我想把它送回到动物园，这种野生动物想必不是一般人能饲养的，转念一想我可以通过某些渠道把它高价卖出手啊，这个季度的奖金泡汤了正好可以赚点外快。事实证明，歪脑筋只能动动，真要实施起来不是一般的费劲，我怎么知道网上吹嘘的到底可不可信。想来想去没个着落，拖着拖着レオちゃん就已经在我家舒舒服服地住下了，一点不跟我客气。

白天我要去上班，出门前看着レオちゃん舔完一盆热牛奶，下班后一进门就见它哀哀地冲着我叫，幽怨的目光像背后灵似的粘着我走进厨房，直到给它捣鼓完一份荤素搭配营养全面的正餐，侍奉公主殿下般为它铺好坐垫，把食物端到它跟前，它细声细气地呜呜叫了几声才开始吃，吃两口用眼神剜我一眼，拿我当下饭菜呢这是。伺候它老人家吃饱喝足了，它才放过我。导致我养成了一下班就飞奔回家的习性，一度引得公司同事以为我结了婚成了家，还是个妻管严。  
说它爱干净吧，没事时确实喜欢舔自己的爪子，给它洗澡擦身也不会大力挣扎，偏它好奇心旺盛，从衣柜到洗衣机，有缝隙的地方一处不漏全溜达了个遍，每次都蹭来一身灰，可委屈它在我这单身宿舍住下了。好在レオちゃん身上没有什么野生动物的气味，不然给它做了窝它就没一天肯老实待里面睡，非要钻我被窝和我一起睡，我绝对二话不说就把它给扔了。  
周末时会用宠物包包装着乔装打扮一番的レオちゃん带出门。不敢把它放出来，怕被人发现它不是一般的宠物。它喜欢出门，不过它似乎对外面并没有太大的执念，在家里它也一样能亢奋得起来。レオちゃん是一只相当懂得自得其乐随遇而安的耳廓狐。  
レオちゃん还有个奇妙的习惯，每当我的手机铃声响起时，它都会兴奋地上蹿下跳。久而久之我便发现了レオちゃん似乎听得懂音乐，抱着它看电视时它对剧情发展无动于衷（这岂不是废话？！），一旦背景乐抢戏，它就会跟着欢叫。レオちゃん很中意一些综艺节目的定番背景乐，大概是调子有趣喜感吧，每次它毛绒绒的大耳朵一支楞起来，我就知道七贤男/星期一熬夜/VS山风开始了。正经的音乐节目反而不入它眼，那种每周销量榜打歌宣传用的音番总见它嗤之以鼻的，蠢蠢欲动跃跃欲试的样子，很难把它安抚下来，后来我就干脆不给它看这类节目了。

レオちゃん健健康康地长大了，长得很快。捡到它时才是春末，到了秋初它的身子骨已经很结实了，拎在手里也不怕摔着。与此同时，我终于交上了女朋友。然而好景不长，象征性地约了三次会就被甩了，理由是约会时心不在焉，一看就知道心思不在她身上。被甩那天回到家后，轮到我心怀怨恨地给那位罪魁祸首准备吃食。レオちゃん趁我蹲下来为它摆盘时一跃而上绕过我的脖子，大尾巴扫了扫我的脸颊，眼神清澈一脸无辜。用鼻子蹭了我两下，呜呜叫了几声，权当安慰心情不好的我。次日下班，打开门时不见平日里饿得嗷嗷待哺准点蹲守的耳廓狐，反倒是卧室里传来动静，像孩子撒娇般的声音，断断续续地哼着歌。我吓得一激灵，脑中迅速闪过各种都市传说，战战兢兢地去拉卧室的推门。工作需要常备在家的白板被人组装起来摆在房间正中央，一个橘红色头发的奇怪少年拿着油性笔愉快地在上面涂涂画画。  
“啊！欢迎回来！等你好久了！快来看本天才的最新杰作！”我刚想开口问你是人是鬼，被他抢了先。  
这语气听起来怎么像是……“……レオちゃん？”我试探性地发问，少年听到后狂点头，扑上来挽住我的手臂把我拖到白板前。仔细一看，奇怪少年头顶一双大耳朵伶俐地抖动着，身后一条大尾巴兴奋地甩来甩去。耳廓狐成精了？采阳补阴化成人形了？倒不是一丝不挂的，像是非洲原始部落的装扮，只露着白皙的臂膀和小腰，依旧给人一种布料很少的印象。他真的是レオちゃん吗？那只纤细敏捷的肉食小动物变成人形后原来是长这样的吗？他身上的气味和这个房间没有产生异样的违和感，更何况，他就如レオちゃん那样粘着我、亲近我，手臂相触的部分传来熟悉的亲切感。  
还没来得及在耳廓狐和奇怪少年之间划上确定性的等号，我看到白板竟然画着一排排五线谱的涂鸦。说是涂鸦，是因为我压根儿不相信这能是正经能读出来的谱子，レオちゃん是在我家土生土长的耳廓狐，好吧，耳廓狐精，他从哪学会的作曲？  
我半信半疑地瞄了一眼身旁情绪高涨的レオちゃん，他完全感觉不到我的不信任，精致的小脸上写满了期待，催促着我快点试唱一下他写的歌。太强人所难了，五线谱的读谱方法早在高中毕业后就已经忘得一干二净了，而且现在是唱歌的时候吗？  
我板起脸训斥他，叫他不要闹了，把我搞糊涂了，快给我解释清楚他到底是谁，究竟是怎么一回事。他笑嘻嘻的根本不怕我的样子，只说你快唱吧，唱完了我就会乖乖解释给你听的。看来是我平时太娇惯他了。  
只能硬着头皮上了。我艰难地辨认着音符位置，脑子里浮现出相应的标准音高，然而从口中发出的声音却不尽人意，跑调跑得七零八落，不堪入耳。还没唱到三分之一，レオちゃん就已经笑得满地打滚了。他太嚣张了，笑得我着恼，紧了紧拳头后又放弃了：我一个现代文明社会的立派人类，不跟一只成了精的小畜生一般见识。  
“抱歉抱歉，不该取笑你的！”笑够了，レオちゃん原地盘腿坐起，笑出生理性泪水的眼睛湿漉漉的，亮得惊人。我才发现他的眼睛是绿色的，夏夜深林中的萤火虫那样的颜色。他果然不是人类。  
レオちゃん装模作样地清了清嗓子，刻意营造出有仪式感的氛围，等到空气全都安静沉淀下来，他开始低低地吟唱。是从来没听到过的曲子，旋律俏皮可爱，自由自在，富有层次感，充满难以预测的变化。他的声音清脆稚气，唱这样的歌再适合不过。我听得入了神，差点忘了去核对他唱的到底是不是他自己写的曲子。没什么可怀疑的了，和白板上写的音符节拍一字不差，连升降调转折都被处理得圆润婉转。  
“レオちゃん，你……不是我家的レオちゃん吧？我家有只耳廓狐，几个月大的，你有没有见过？你把它藏起来了吗？”比起耳廓狐成精，而且还是一只音乐天才狐狸精，我更情愿相信他是误闯我家的异装癖小鬼，这个异装癖小鬼正好有极高的音乐涵养而已。“我给你钱，你把我的レオちゃん还回来好吗？”它一天没吃饭了，这会儿不知在哪个角落挨着饿哀哀叫唤呢。  
“我就是レオ啊，我就是你的レオちゃん，如假包换！快去做饭吧，虽然我自己从冰箱里拿了水果吃但果然还是顶不了饱的。”小鬼还使唤上我了。不行，我得给他立立威。“你再不把レオちゃん还回来，我就要报警抓你了，你自己看着办吧。”  
“真拿你没办法啊，明明是饲主，怎么那么幼稚任性。”我差点一口气没顺过来，只见他轻轻跃起，在半空中快速蜷缩成一团，双手抱膝藏起了脸，耳朵和尾巴不约而同收拢紧贴脑袋和身体，周身发出一阵白光，把他整个人都包围住了。白光化作点点光斑消散开去，一只小小的耳廓狐从半空中轻巧跃下，无声地落在榻榻米上，抬起小脑袋冲着我吱吱叫唤。我机械性地张开双手，它再次跳起，正是我们之间曾无数次发生过的互动，稳稳地钻进我的怀抱里，熟悉的皮毛质感，熟悉的体温，熟悉的叫声，是我的レオちゃん。  
我僵硬地怀揣着它，仍然在努力消化刚才亲眼所见的荒诞画面，满脑子“我看见了什么？刚刚那是电影特效吗？有人想整我？玩什么大变狐狸啊”地天人交战中，又是一阵耀眼白光，怀里的小狐狸变回了人。抱一只小动物不费什么力，抱一个十几岁的少年可就不同了。他一变回人，毫无预警的我被压了个措手不及，双手原先是搭在动物皮毛上的，一下子变成了光溜溜的手感，惊得我手忙脚乱连连后退。  
“怎么样？这下总该相信了吧？”少年趴在我的肚子上，仰着脸得意地说。  
我木然地伸出手点了点他的鼻子，这是我逗弄レオちゃん时的习惯性动作。少年十分受用地眯起了眼睛，歪过脑袋把耳朵往前一凑，想让我帮他揉一揉，这也是レオちゃん向我撒娇时的习惯动作。他确实是我的レオちゃん没错。  
“昨天，看你被女朋友甩了，满脸沮丧，比之前被领导骂还要难过的样子，特地安慰你来着。这么想要女朋友的话，我来当你女朋友不就好了？”他看起来还不想放开我，一手托腮看着我，用理所当然的语气说出了惊世骇俗的话语。  
我哑然失笑，当做没听见，推开他的脸让他下去，认命地去厨房做饭。耽误了太多时间，没空做像样的食物了，给自己煮了泡面，转头去取给耳廓狐レオちゃん准备的食材。跟着我进了厨房东摸摸西嗅嗅的人类レオちゃん见状急忙出声制止：“我不想吃那个了！生鸡蛋和罐头肉已经吃腻了！我也想吃你吃的晚饭！”  
我回瞪了他一眼，警告他说万一不好吃也要给我吃完，禁止反悔挑食。他想都没想满口答应了。我只好又拆了一包面，仍然拿了生鸡蛋、罐头肉、新鲜菜叶，准备待会儿下到面里。  
两碗内容丰富的泡面端上了餐桌。レオちゃん应该不会用筷子，而且他还留着长指甲，塞给他一柄叉子教他用吃意面的方式吃泡面。第一次，这个家里有了可以一起吃饭的大活人。真是不像话的感慨啊，レオちゃん现在到底算是我的宠物还是……？  
我心如乱麻，眼神发直，吃进嘴里的食物尝不出味道，直到被レオちゃん打断了思绪：“我说啊，刚才的提议你怎么看？不说的话我就当默认了哦？反正和现在也没什么区别☆”  
我暗自翻了个白眼，放下筷子，没好气地戳了戳他的额头，认真脸告诉他你是我的宠物，你还是只公狐狸，你当不了我女朋友的。他明显不服气，鼓起腮帮子气呼呼地说：“女朋友不就是陪你逛街散步一起吃饭睡觉的存在吗，电视里就是这么演的啊，和我有什么区别？我来这儿之后天天陪你吃饭睡觉，周末出去逛街散步，怎么就非母狐狸不可了？”  
“不是的！女朋友不仅仅要一起吃饭睡觉，以后还要结婚生小孩的，你做得到吗？你是一只狐狸，你还是一只公狐狸啊レオちゃん！而且你才几岁，我不能和一个小屁孩谈婚论嫁啊！”我崩溃地捂住脸，有气无力地试图纠正他天大的误解。  
“我成年了哦？你们人类是二十岁成年吗？那么我今天起就满二十岁啦！哼哼！至于结婚生小孩，我确实做不到啊，不过现在就要考虑这么久远的事情了吗？我的话，更希望你能没有任何负担地和我交往呐☆”  
我彻底放弃，没了胃口，收拾了自己的那份碗筷准备放进厨房水槽，レオちゃん眼尖地指出我没吃完，还剩了好多：“说什么不可以剩饭，不能挑食，自己不也没做到吗？哼！”  
这将是一个比以往任何一天都要更为鸡飞狗跳的漫长夜晚。

“レオちゃん！快过来！洗澡了……？”收拾完厨房，习惯性地在浴室放了一盆温水，喊出口时才意识到，レオちゃん现在不是一只狐狸，而是一个人类了。闻声而至的レオちゃん抖了抖他的长耳朵，蹲到水盆边上歪着头问我：“我可以变回狐狸让你帮我洗澡，可是你不想趁这个机会和人类形态的我熟悉一下吗？”  
本就不宽敞的浴室变得更加狭窄逼仄起来，我心中的烦躁情绪飙到了顶峰，忍无可忍地一把捞起他单肩扛起，把他带回卧房，忿忿地扔在了榻榻米上。他一边喊痛一边去摸自己摔疼的屁股，我欺身压了上去，按住了他的肩膀。  
“你啊，不是想做我的女朋友吗？告诉你吧，女朋友的一起睡觉可不是我们平时钻同一个被窝的那种睡法，你想了解吗？到时候可别后悔哦，レオちゃん？”我还没动手，他那件奇怪上衣的下摆就已经被带动的空气气流掀开了，露出两粒小巧的色素淡薄的乳首。我深吸一口气，选了一边满口咬了上去，他惊得发出了狐狸形态时的细小叫声。  
早在今晚见到他的第一眼，我就被他深深吸引住了。他挽住我手臂的时候，他滚到地上大笑的时候，他神情安宁地唱着歌的时候，他像一条小尾巴似的跟着我进厨房的时候，他笨拙地用叉子吃面条的时候，我都无法将视线从他身上移开。忽略那双大得不合时宜的耳朵和那条同样大得不合时宜的尾巴，我根本无法将他和我饲养的耳廓狐联系到一起。他和它一样淘气，活泼好动爱撒娇，可它毕竟只是一只耳廓狐，我再怎么宝贝它，也只当它是我的宠物。  
而眼前的少年不一样，他是一团新鲜的、活生生的活色生香，狡黠灵动的眼睛、精致锐利的五官、白皙纤瘦的身体、半是遮掩半是撩人的服饰，我想我是对他一见钟情了。偏他毫不自知，撩了我一整晚没个消停，我已经很努力地在克制自己了，我找遍了拒绝他的理由，我深知他是一只涉世不深的狐狸精，我一遍一遍告诉自己他不知道自己在说什么，他不知道这么做会有什么后果。可终究还是敌不过他天然的魅力，敌不过我内心的邪念丛生。  
我专注欺负那一点来回啃咬，它羞答答地挺立起来，被我舔得湿淋淋的。刻意冷落的另外一边让レオちゃん感到了不愉快，偷偷用自己的手去抚摸揉捏，被我抓住重新按回到了腰侧。他不满地哼哼唧唧，第一次经历这样的事，电视里也没教过他怎样应对，他不明白接下来会发生什么，自己的身体会被怎样对待，只能困惑地扭动着腰部，委屈得红了眼眶。  
我仍旧按住他的双手不让他动弹，身体慢慢向后平移，沿着他的腰线在他的腰腹上煽风点火。带着些许凉意的细滑皮肤比高档中华料理店的杏仁豆腐还要嫩滑甘美，忍不住在腰间咬了一口，满意地看到了上面留下了一圈浅粉色的牙印。他的腰很敏感，细碎的娇喘连绵不绝，没过多久，下腹就起了反应。稍稍褪下他的裤子，露出从未示人过的阴茎，他有些害怕地挣扎起来。  
“レオちゃん的这里，还真是可爱呐。”  
没想好怎么对待它，我攀爬回他的上半身重新看向他的脸，想从他的表情中研判他的接受程度。嫩绿色的眼睛里蓄满泪水，不知是生理性的还是委屈哭的。他不高兴地嘟着嘴，显然刚才发生的一切都出乎他的意料。  
我心情舒畅地笑了，被撩得团团转之后终于扳回一城。初出茅庐的小狐狸精想和人类斗法，还早了一百年。我轻啄他的嘴角，捏了捏气鼓鼓的脸颊，不怀好意地说：“现在知道了吧，所谓做我的女朋友，首先就是要一起做这样的事。怎么样？后悔了吗？”  
“我才不会后悔！做就做，我这样的天才会怕这点小事吗？”レオちゃん不服输地瞪着我，生气勃勃地嘴硬道，“只有这点程度吗？还以为有什么大不了的！啊！什……唔……嗯……”没让他逞强完我就堵上了他倔强的嘴唇，舌头长驱直入，一一扫过齿列，循循善诱地撬开他的牙关，向他索取更多的甜蜜刺激。  
他全身心都沉浸在了这个吻中，我之所以知道这一点是因为他的身体明显软化了，根本想不起继续挣扎的事，甚至还把手臂缠了上来，双手交叠在我的脖子后方。我趁机腾出手向他的下身探去，握住了他已然抬头的阴茎。他猛的一僵：“呜嘎，你要干什么！”我顺势离开了一次，舌尖带出淫靡的银丝，接着又再次衔住他的唇瓣。手上动作不停，用十二万分的耐心轻柔地抚弄他娇弱柔嫩的阴茎，引出他比之前更加放纵淫荡的呻吟声，并由我一一吞下。  
耳廓狐是不会发出这样的声音的。我的レオちゃん只有在饿得精疲力尽时才会凄惨哀怨地叫唤，亲近我时又会娇憨地拖着长音。而不是现在这样，带着哭腔惹人怜爱，尾音打颤销魂夺魄，娇声吟吟欲罢不能，激发了我想要更多更多欺负他的冲动。  
最后，他浑身战栗了一阵，射在我的手中。眼泪漱漱地落下，他偷眼观察我的表情，可能是觉得自己做了坏事。  
喃喃自语着“我该拿你怎么办呢”，把他翻了个面，扒下裤子露出整个屁股，用沾满他的精液的那只手示威般地在穴口打着转。我覆上他光裸的背部，凑近他颤抖的长耳朵，低声引诱他：“怎么办呢レオちゃん，刚才那些只是前戏，接下来才是本番，现在害怕了的话我还能收手，你说呢？还想安慰我吗？还想当我的女朋友吗，レオちゃん？”  
他转过脸来看我，皱着眉头一脸的苦恼，似乎不明白我在说什么。  
“要不然，来猜猜接下来我会做什么吧，レオちゃん？你不是天才吗？”  
“我是公的，你也是公的，所以我身上有的东西你也有，所以你也长着长长的那根东西，接下来你会用你的东西捅进我的屁股里，是这样吗？”  
他稍加思索，给出了满分正解。我喜出望外地啾了他一口，鼓励他接着往下说。  
“如果这就是你说的，要成为你的女朋友的真正方式，我愿意你对我做任何事……你不会伤害我，你从来都对我疼爱有加，怎么会伤害我呢？”  
他心无城府地笑了，笑起来的模样和耳廓狐如出一辙的天真傻气。  
レオちゃん这样顺从配合，倒叫我无地自容了。如果他害怕了、反抗了，我可能会强迫他。可是他偏偏允许我，明明正合我意，为什么我反而这么不甘心？  
“会很痛的哦，我的东西比レオちゃん的大，レオちゃん的这里那么小，硬塞进去可能会把里面撑破的，可能会裂开、坏掉、流血的，就算会变成这样也愿意吗？”  
我不死心地继续恐吓他，想把他吓破胆，想让他知难而退，早早结束这个荒诞的夜晚。  
“呜呜……不知道！不过你的话，肯定会温柔地对待我吧？嗯！我相信你！”  
他有一点点露怯，但很快重振精神，还傻兮兮地帮我找补。  
好吧，我认输。我输得一败涂地，输得心服口服，这只小狐狸精是上天派来的我的克星。

我感到紧张了，先前一整套玩弄下来全凭满腔冲劲一鼓作气，而此时此刻，连レオちゃん都无所畏惧了，怎么轮到我怯场了？亏我还装腔作势威吓他一番，其实我才是真正需要鼓劲加油的胆小鬼。  
我站起身，丢下一句“我去拿润滑用的东西”跑向浴室，留他在原地疑惑地抖了抖耳朵。慌慌张张地翻检着单身男子洗浴用品，最后还是拿了一瓶沐浴乳和一瓶精油回去。  
来到卧室门口，我几乎挪不动步子，心脏跳到了嗓子眼，紧张得想吐。向门内窥看了一眼，血压直充脑门，レオちゃん脱了裤子扔在一边，正光着屁股大喇喇地盘腿坐着，美滋滋地舔着自己的爪子，身后的大尾巴摇来摇去撒着欢。我早该想到的，动物是没有羞耻心的，哪怕成了精化了人形。  
姑且问了句能不能把尾巴收起来，レオちゃん听话地试了下，做出一副“我在拼命集中精神”的夸张表情，以失败告终，尾巴还在。我想也是，要是能收他早就收起来了。  
我拿来枕头让他趴上去，枕头垫在肚子下面抬高屁股，长尾巴绕过他的腰塞在肚皮底下，叮嘱他可要压好了，别让它跑出来捣乱。他的下巴枕在双臂上点不了头，清脆地应和说“知道了~”，想要表现得更乖巧似的撅了撅屁股，却发现尾巴已经被自己压住了根本动弹不得，又不开心地呜呜了好几声。  
不客气地扒开他粉嫩的穴口，先加了一根手指进去，把润滑用的油状液体抹在了高热柔软的肉壁上，一点一点往里送。  
“呜呜……已经进来了吗？感觉有点奇怪……”  
“早着呢，现在只是手指，给你扩张了才进得去。乖，レオちゃん听话啊。”  
“呜……那你快点啊，我又有灵感了，我想作曲了……”  
今晚别想干别的了，乖乖陪着我吧，レオちゃん。恶意地想着，我加了第二根手指进去，在窒息般狭窄的甬道里艰难攀行。  
他不说话了，只一味发出难受的声音，挣扎着摆动胯部，本能地想要逃脱。加进了第三根手指，已经快到极限了，三根手指在里面挤成一捆，被紧紧地围困着，寸步难移。  
レオちゃん眼泪汪汪地转过脸来，可怜兮兮地问我“还没好吗？好难受，好奇怪，我搞不懂了”。  
好不容易才扩张到现在这样的状态，不能半途而废了。接触得到的部分全都涂上了润滑，指节上使一点劲，开始按压，替他缓解过于紧绷的肉壁。按到某个地方时他整个人震了一下。  
“レオちゃん的G点，找~到~了~哟~”  
“那里……很舒服……还想要更多……快点给我更多……”脸上浮现出潮红，他干渴似的张开了嘴，伸出红艳艳的舌头，口齿不清地向我提要求。  
低估了小狐狸精的淫荡程度。  
索性撤回了，趁着发红的穴口维持着扩张过后还未闭合的状态，レオちゃん也一时懵懂回不过神，我解开腰带压了上去，把自己对准了往前送，只进去了顶端部分，他就“Kya”的一声窒住了，扭头怒视着我。他那眼神毫无威慑力，反倒品出了一丝嗔怪的意味。  
レオちゃん的里面滚烫湿滑，我发出畅快的喟叹。他用手肘撑起的上半身不住发颤，因为下半身垫高了又纹丝不动全在我的掌握之中，他很难保持身体的平衡。我缓缓地往里推动，捣开了原先只能容纳三根手指的肉壁，向着火热紧致的深处开疆拓土。每前进分毫，他都会发出甜美诱人的呜咽声，邀请我加快步调，恨不得一步到底。我仿佛手持一柄凶器，豪不留情地扎进他的肉身，为了能欣赏他混杂着兴奋和痛苦的表情。  
“レオちゃん，现在感觉如何？舒服吗？喜欢吗？想要更多吗？”我的双手覆在了他的双手上堪堪撑住，前胸贴合他的后背，无比亲密无间的姿势。  
“嗯…哈…舒服…喜欢…还、还要更多…呜呜……”可怜的小狐狸，这才只是开了个头，他就已经神志不清胡言乱语了。两只大耳朵随着下身受到的刺激时不时一激灵，舒爽地伸展或是无力地耸拉。  
那好吧，如你所愿，我可爱的レオちゃん。  
我双膝跪地，一手揽住他的肚子，一手捞起他的一条腿，将他整个儿抱坐而起。尾巴得到了释放，虽然是蔫蔫的，我还是把它塞到他手里让他抱好了。   
就这样，我抱着他，他抱着自己的大尾巴，开始发动了猛攻。我激动地在他的后穴里不停抽送，放在他身前的手摸到他的阴茎又变硬了，昂扬着头部吐露出一点点白色浊液。レオちゃん的身体和他的人一样诚实率真，这个认知让我的胸腔里充满了快乐的情绪，甚至想要把他拆吃入腹。  
“レオちゃん、レオちゃん，快看，你的这里又打起精神来了~”他听话地紧紧抱着自己的尾巴不敢轻易松懈，被我怂恿着迷迷糊糊地低头看去，下意识腾出一只手想去摸自己的阴茎。不需要他开口，其实我十分乐意为他效劳。我握住他的手和他一起来到那一处，手法娴熟地引导他如何取悦自己、如何顺从和解放自己的欲望。他前后受到夹击，很快又出了一次。  
我也在充分的抽送中即将到达。草草地把他的身体放平，快速冲刺了几回，全部射在了里面。这一次，连带着他的四肢、耳朵、尾巴也都无力垂落下来，只有指尖和耳尖还在余韵中痉挛了一会儿。  
レオちゃん累得睡着了，摇了摇他的肩膀，只会发出梦呓般的嘤咛声。真是遗憾，原本还想把他带到浴室去，帮他淋浴清理时顺便再做一次的。  
算了，来日方长。


End file.
